


Damien: 666

by teenagehellcat



Category: Damien - Fandom, The Omen
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenagehellcat/pseuds/teenagehellcat
Summary: based on the 2006 remake of The Omen.





	1. Chapter 1

"The child is dead." The words of Spilletto didn't quite sink in with Robert Thorn.  
"I'm afraid the child didn't make it out of the womb alive, Mr Thorn." Robert Thorn and his wife Kate had been trying for a baby since Robert can remember. Kate had always dreamt to be a Mother. Robert didn't know how to tell her. How could he tell her the baby she so desperately craved and carried inside her for 9 months is gone? She can't have it?  
"You could always adopt a child, Mr Thorn?" Spilletto said planting the thought in Robert's mind. "Kate wanted her own.."  
"There's a baby boy who has just been born, his Mother died in childbirth. He needs a home, Mr Thorn and you need a child to present to your wife. It's perfect."  
Robert looked at the beautiful dark haired infant wrapped up in a blue blanket and immediately fell in love with him...But knew he knew he had to ask. "Any relatives?" Spilletto quickly responded to Robert so he wouldn't have any doubt. "None at all. Mr Thorn, you have been blessed with a son. Don't let the opportunity pass you. You won't get this chance again.." Robert looked as the child lay asleep in the arms of one of the Nurses.


	2. 5 years Later.

"Go on Damien you can do it!" Cheered serval guests at Damien's fifth birthday party as he blew out the five candles as everybody cheered.   
Kate locked her eyes lovingly into Robert's. "We officially have a five year old, Mr Thorn." Kate smiled as Robert gazed into hers with delight. "We sure do Mrs Thorn."  
"Daddy I wanna go on the Carousel!" the five year old pulled his dad as both Kate and Robert smiled. "You're gonna tear Daddy's arms off!" Kate laughed as Robert picked up Damien and attacked him with kisses. 

"Damien!" A woman's voice overtook the laughter of the guests. "Damien! Look at me Damien!"   
Kate who had been laughing and smiling turned around expecting the voice to be a guest of the party as her smile turned to horror when the Nanny stood on top of the Manson roof with a noose.  
Damien who now was sat on the Carousel watched emotionlessy as the Woman tied the rope around her neck with a cheerful smile on her face. It's all for you Damien! It's all for you!"   
She happily jumped as her neck snapped as she hit the Wall as her lifeless body hanged from where she had tied the knot. Everybody screamed in terror.


	3. Kate's Questions...

It was 11pm and Kate couldn't sleep. Traumatised by the events of the day. Oh my god Robert..." Kate said as she wiped tears from her cheek. "I can't stop thinking about the body hanging from our house." Kate said as Robert comforted his wife. "Kate. The body has gone..The Police and the Hospital came and took the body hours ago..It's at the mortuary now.." Robert placed a kiss on his wife's head. "I know..I just..I can't stop thinking about it." Kate began to sob as Robert held her close. "It's gonna be alright Kate. I promise.."  
Kate who had her head laying on Robert's head lifted it up to look at her husband.  
"Damien..."  
Robert was confused. "What about Damien?"  
Kate sat up. "He saw everything Robert. And he didn't react at all. All the other kids were affected in some sort of way but not Damien...  
"Kids react differently to these sort of situation. He's a little boy, Kate. They don't have the same reactions as us.  
"A cry at least Robert? Or a question about it? He's said nothing..He's just been..Normal..?"  
"You're overthinking Kate. Kids react differently there's nothing to worry about. I promise.."

**Dream**

Mommy..." Damien stood across the room dressed in red with 7 horns on top of his head with 7 crowns on every horn.

"Damien?..." 

Damien let out an sarcastic laugh as he charged towards Kate with a chainsaw..

**End of Dream**

Kate awoke in sweat terrified as she realised it was just a dream..  
She got out of bed daring not too fall back asleep again..as she took her dressing gown and wrapped it around herself as she headed to Damien's room and peeped inside as Damien was fast asleep in his bed. She sighed relief as she quietly went downstairs to spend the night on the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

woke her. "Mommy." "Mommy." "Mommy." Kate awoke in fear as Damien stood in front of her.  
"Mommy can I have pancakes for Breakfast?" The five year old asked asked as Kate got up of the couch.   
Kate gave a nervous smile. "Pancakes are a weekend treat." Kate said. "Please Mommy." Damien said as Kate agreed. "Go on then seeing as you asked so politely." Kate said as Damien ran off into the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

"Two tickets please. one adult one child." Kate said as she payed for a day pass to the Local Zoo.  
Kate payed for the tickets as she and Damien made there way to the Animals.  
Damien ran off ahead of Kate  
"Damien! Stay where I can see you!" Kate shouted as Damien wondered off.  
A gorilla began to mysteriously sniff something it did not like..  
Damien walked over to the Animals in there cages as the Animals began to have a mood swing as the Gorilla began to growl and pound on the glass window as Damien continued to watch.  
Kate came over and saw what was happening.  
"I don't think that Gorilla is in a good mood today. Let's go and see the birds instead." Kate smiled as she picked up Damien and walked away to the other animals as several other animals began to freak out at the sight of Damien. The entire Zoo went bezerk at the Presense of Damien.  
The other guests at the Zoo began to scream as the Zoo keeper. "Can everyone please leave VIA the exit door!" She ushed everybody out including a terrified Kate who was holding Damien.  
The Animals were screaming and trying to break out of there cages as Security had to secure the guests out of a dangerous situation.


	6. Chapter 6

"There's something about Damien.." Kate cried out. "I need to see a Doctor, Robert." Robert dried Kate's eyes with a Tissue. "First thing in the morning, Kate. I promise." Robert said comforting his wife. "I have the most awful visions and I don't know what to do." Kate sobbed her heart out as Robert felt hopeless.  
A knock on the door startled both Kate and Robert.  
"Who could that be at 3 am?" Robert said as Kate had cried herself to sleep. Robert put the blanket over her and let her sleep as he quietly went downstairs to open the door.  
"Who is it?" Robert said not wanting to open the door at this hour as it could be anybody.  
"Mr Thorn. I'm Father Brennan. Please I need to speak you. It's a Matter of urgency!" Robert reluctantly unlocked the door and let the Preist in. "Mr Thorn I am Father Brennan of the Catholic Church." They shook hands. "It's 3 in the morning what is this about?" "Mr Thorn you must accept Christ as your saviour. I am begging you." Robert was confused. "Excuse me? What are you talking about?"  
Brennan was talking fast. "You bare the Antichrist under your roof, Mr Thorn." Robert was confused. "The Antichrist, Mr Thorn. The boy asleep upstairs. He is the son of the Devil!" Robert laughed angrily "Is this a Wind up? What a sick joke to tell somebody!" "I wish it were, Mr Thorn. The child, not really a child, just looks like one bares the mark of the Beast. Six hundred and Sixty Six. He will kill you and you're wife Mr Thorn. Mark my words! Accept the lord Jesus!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Mrs. Baylock could you sort out Breakfast? Kate is in bed. Her sleeping medication has just started working and I am going for a meeting with her Physiatrist." Robert said adjusting his tie as Mrs. Baylock poured the milk into the bowl of cereal for Damien. "Certainly sir. How is Mrs Thorn?" She said Pretending to be concerned. "The Doctor has put her on Antidepressants. So hopefully it kicks in.  
Robert put his jacket on and heads out the door as Mrs. Baylock closes it with him and turns to Damien who's standing across the room as she looks and smiles and begins to talk in Latin.

Robert makes his way into the Physiatrists office.   
"It's very good to meet you at least, Mr Thorn." They shake hands as Robert sits down. "How is she really? Please be honest with me Doctor." Kate's Physiatrist sighs. "Not good Mr Thorn. You're wife is experiencing severe trauma and it all seems to center around you're son."  
Robert is confused. "What do you mean concerns Damien?"  
"Well. She believes that Damien isn't Human and that he is a Monster. She also believes that the boy isn't really her own."  
Robert is shocked. "She told you this?"  
"It's just in her head Mr Thorn. It's her fantasy land."


	8. Chapter 8

Kate had finally managed to get out of bed as she has decided to do some housework.  
She had decided to go down to the basement and clear out some old junk to keep herself busy.  
Damien who is riding his scooter turns and aims towards the Basement as Kate opens the Basement window which is on top of the house as she stands on a chair to be able to reach the roof as she cleans the drainpipes as Damien enters and aims straight for the chair that's holding her up as she rides with full force at her as she falls out the window and holds onto the handle of the window as Damien watches on.  
"Damien..Please..Help Me.." she cries out as Damien gets off his scooter and looks like he is going to help Kate but he steps on her gripping hand with his foot as she screams and falls to her death landing head down into the blades of the lawn mower that is mysteriously right below the window ready for her to fall into. As the blades of the lawnmower tear her face off and kill her instantly.


	9. Chapter 9

Robert was unlocking his car at the Physiatrists ready for the trip home as he got a phone call. He reached into his pocket for his mobile and accepted the call. "Yes?"  
"Mr Thorn. This is Officer Dave Johnson from the Police Department."  
Robert was confused. "What's going on?" He said not knowing what to think.  
"Mr Thorn I regret to inform you that you're wife Katherine Thorn was found dead this afternoon.."  
Robert became distressed. "Dead?....What?..."  
"I'm so so sorry for you're loss Mr Thorn. But we are going to need you to identify the body of you're wife." Robert began to scream in pain. "How is my wife dead! This is some sort of a joke?! It has to be!"  
"Mr Thorn I am so so sorry for your loss..."  
Robert dropped the phone to the ground and collapsed in tears..


	10. Chapter 10

Robert made his way to the Mortuary to identify Kate's body..  
He was taken into a room by a sympathetic officer.   
"Mr Thorn. I am very sorry to ask you this but will you clarify this is the body of you're wife Katherine Thorn...?"  
Robert gulped in misery as the curtain was drawn back to reveal the remains of his beloved wife. "I am afraid Mr Thorn. You're wife's injuries were so brutal that we've had to bandage what was left of the face..  
Robert knee straight away this was Kate. The clothes she was wearing and her wedding ring on her finger. Robert nodded with tears in her eyes. "That is my wife.." Robert broke down in tears as the Curtian was closed. "Can I see her..all of her...?"   
"Mr Thorn. The injury tore off you're wife's face, Mr Thorn.."  
Robert had tears in his eyes. "What happened to her...?"  
"She was found face down in the blades of a running a lawn mower.."  
A traumatised Robert cried over what he could see of his wife's body.


	11. Chapter 11

Robert and Keith Jennings travelled to Italy to discover the truth about Damien.  
"Robert. I'm so sorry about Katherine.." Jennings said to Robert. "Brennan tried to warn me.." Robert said. "I said he was just a nut job."   
Robert began to tear up again as Keith comforted him. "Robert you have to stay strong.."  
Robert looked at his lock screen on his mobile of him, Katherine and Damien. "I can't believe she's really gone..." Jennings put his arm around Robert. "Come on Robert, we need to head to Maggedio.."

Robert and Keith Jennings arrived at Maggedio, it was covered in Crucifixes.  
"Mr Thorn. I am so glad you came. I am Carl Buggenhagen."   
"We're here about the boy." Keith said to Buggenhagen.  
"Not a boy but a beast." Buggenhagen said. "The Antichrist's arrival was foretold in the Book of Revelation. Satan's greatest weapon."  
Robert looked at the snippets of information around the room.  
"He Antichrist bears a Birthmark a sequence of six's.."  
"He doesn't have the Mark?" Robert says. "I've bathed him. I've clothed him!"  
"If the Mark isn't visible on the body then it will be hidden beneath the hairline. Remove it. And you will see it."  
Jennings begins to ask about Mrs. Baylock. "The Nanny? Who is she?"  
"She is an Apostle of Hell! Sent by Satan himself to directly protect his son on Earth."  
Buggenhagen unlocks a safe with 7 daggers that Buggenhagen has guarded with his life. "These are the only weapons that can kill the boy. All other weapons are useless! It must be done in the Church."  
Robert begins to question his sanity. "He's a little boy..he's five years old! and your talking about stabbing a five year old!"  
"Mr Thorn. This is not a child!"


	12. Chapter 12

Arriving back in London with the daggers Robert makes his way back to the now quiet and dark mansion.  
He could hear the growls of the dog coming down the stairs as he snuck into the Kitchen to grab some scissors before knocking the dog unconscious and locking it into a cupboard.  
Robert made his way upstairs as the rain pouring outside was tapping on the windows.  
Robert made his way to Damien's bedroom and opened the door as he crept over to the bed he lay asleep in. Robert took the scissors and snipped the back piece of Damien's hair to reveal exactly what Buggenhagen had said. The number "666" in bold red secretly tucked away in the hairline.  
Robert was suddenly attacked by a raged Mrs. Baylock "I don't think so!" She says attacking him as Damien awoke and watched.  
Robert knocked her to the ground and snatched Damien as Damien began to scream.  
Mrs. Baylock screamed and began to fight off Mrs. Baylock as Robert ran out the house with Damien throwing him into the car as Mrs. Baylock grabbed a sledge hammer and tried to smash the car open before Robert knocked her over killing her instantly.  
Robert drove at full speed as Damien screamed and kicked. Damien's voice started to change as his Demon side began to show. "NO!" The tone of the voice sounded not like a five year old but one of a monster.  
Police caught sight of Robert speeding and chased after him as Damien's Demonic side was out in full force and he attacked Robert as he was driving as Robert held him down.  
Robert zoomed the car to the Church and grabbed Damien and dragged him inside before placing the screaming demon in the centre of the Church.  
Robert got out the Bible and began to read chapters on Exocism. Damien began to scream in terror and attack Robert as Robert began to sob as he read out the Bible that was clearly affecting Damien.  
Robert said a prayer and held the dagger to Damien.  
"Please Daddy!" Damien begged as Robert looked down at the boy he had loved and raised for five years.  
Robert began to breakdown as he decided he had no choice but to destroy him.  
The Police burst in pointing a Gun at Robert.  
"Drop the weapon Robert!" They screamed as Robert went to stab Damien but before he could he was shot..  
The Police officers ran over as one of them picked up Damien and comforted him as another called for backup and and ambulance.  
Damien was placed in the care of the President of the United States.


	13. Chapter 13

The joint funerals of Katherine and Robert Thorn were attended by thousands of politicans including the President of the United States alongwith Damien.  
The speeches as the coffins were placed into the ground ended as a smug Damien looked on in pleasure as the entire Thorn possession now belongs to him.


End file.
